No Contest
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Inspired by 'Gingerbread': Michael and Jackie bump into Gemma again, giving Michael a chance to compare what he has with what could have been. Another Jardine family tale.


**A/N: I watched 'Gingerbread' again recently and decided it would be fun to write a Jardine family fic with Gemma. Many thanks to beautywithin22 who was a very patient and helpful as I tried to work out where to go with this. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**(NB: for the purposes of this story Jimmy is 9, Nerys is 7, Katrina is 4 and Ebony is 2)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**No Contest**_

Jackie was beginning to question her sanity.

Or maybe Michael's.

Either way, one of them was at fault for thinking they could go out to dinner with four children under the age of ten and get away it. Especially _their_ children.

To their credit, the children had been behaving fairly well all evening, but Jimmy could never resist winding up Katrina and she bit every single time.

And now was definitely one of those times.

Ebony had insisted that Michael had to take her to the bathroom, which meant that he was no longer sitting between Jimmy and Katrina. A fact that Jimmy had immediately taken advantage of and the pair were now only seconds away from coming to blows after he stole her bread roll.

It was whilst she was in the middle of trying to diffuse the situation that a vaguely familiar dark haired woman walked by their table.

A fact that would have gone unnoticed by Jackie, except that she had stopped and regarded them closely.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" the woman asked politely.

At the sound of the stranger's voice, Jimmy and Katrina instantly stopped their bickering and Jackie gave them a meaningful look before turning her attention to the woman.

She blinked as she recognised her.

Recognition dawned on the other woman's face in almost the same moment and she smiled, "Of course, you used to work with Michael," she said pleasantly.

Jackie gave her a tight lipped smile in return, "Yes, I did. It's Gemma isn't it?" she added, feigning ignorance despite having never forgotten (or forgiven) her.

Gemma smiled, "Yes, Jackie right?" she confirmed and Jackie nodded. Gemma shook her head wonderingly, "Amazing, I'm only in Glasgow for a few days, I never thought…" she shook herself, "How is Michael, by the way? Do you still see him?"

The question made Katrina giggle and Jackie shot her a warning glance, "You can ask him that yourself," she replied, trying to keep her tone light, "he should be back in a minute."

"Back?" Gemma asked blankly, she looked around the table at the three children; her brow furrowed slightly as her eyes settled on Jimmy. "You mean…?" she trailed off as she turned back to Jackie.

"Yes," Jackie replied shortly, trying not to sound too smug in the face of Gemma's obvious discomfort.

"We're back," Michael announced, carrying Ebony back to the table, "did you miss me?" he teased, smiling down at Jackie.

He stopped short as he caught sight of Gemma.

"Hello Michael," she greeted him with a smile, "it's been a long time."

He blinked, "Yes," he agreed, "it has." He cleared his throat as he adjusted Ebony on his hip, "How have you been?"

"Good," she replied easily, "busy," she glanced around the table again, "and I can see you have been too." She gave him a coy smile, "I see that you _can_ see yourself surrounded by children after all."

Jackie bristled slightly, whilst Michael cast a fond look over his children, "Yes," he replied easily, "what about you? Any children?"

Gemma nodded, "Just the one, Amelia," she said, stepping aside to reveal a little girl with tight dark curls hiding behind her legs. "Say hello darling," Gemma coaxed, Amelia looked up at Michael and Jackie and mumbled a greeting before hiding her face again. "I don't know how you manage it," Gemma continued, addressing Jackie, "I'm afraid Amelia is destined to be an only child, it's too hard to juggle children _and_ a career."

Jackie smiled tightly, "I gave up my job to be with my children."

"Oh," Gemma said, looking a little startled, "how nice."

"And how's Derek?" Michael asked before Jackie could say anything in reply.

"He's good," Gemma replied with a brief glance over her shoulder, "we should be getting back to him," turning back with a smile. "It was nice to see you again," she added, leading Amelia away.

Jackie watched her go with narrowed eyes as Michael put Ebony back in her highchair and resumed his seat.

"Who was that?" Nerys asked, watching Gemma go.

"Someone I went to school with," Michael replied smoothly, glancing at Jackie who looked a little out of sorts.

Nerys nodded, turning her attention back to the table.

"Is it time for dessert yet?" Jimmy asked, unwittingly breaking some of the tension between his parents.

Much later that evening, Michael joined Jackie in their bed, mentally preparing himself for the conversation to come.

"So…that was interesting," he said finally, breaking the silence.

Jackie pursed her lips as she set her book aside, "A little _too_ interesting."

"It wasn't that bad," Michael replied as he laid down.

Jackie sighed, "Did you really not want children?" she asked seriously, looking at her hands.

"Not with her," he admitted and Jackie looked at him in surprise, "she never really wanted them since she was so focused on her career." He paused, "It was one of the things that made me realise how incompatible we were – _are_," he looked up at her, "you are the only woman I've ever been unable to live without and I wouldn't trade the life we've built together for anything."

Jackie eyed him, "And you truly don't mind being surrounded by children?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

Jackie shot him a wicked grin as she turned off her light, "Well that's a relief, because you're going to have another one," she said easily, settling down beside him.

"Exactly," he said as he moved to turn off his own bedside lamp, "wait, what?" he asked, turning to face her.

Jackie giggled at the look on his face, "Surprise," she teased.

Michael still looked a little dumbstruck, "When…?"

Jackie grinned, "Let's just say you should find a new way to celebrate."

A slow smile spread across Michael's face, "I'll keep that in mind," he promised, as he turned off his light. Jackie smiled as he pulled her flush against him, "I love you, Mrs. Jardine," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

Jackie snuggled closer to him, "I love you too."

Unconsciously, Michael tightened his hold on her and their unborn child, all thoughts of Gemma forgotten as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
